


Better

by bindedlies



Category: DCU, Wonder Woman (1976), Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Mother-Daughter Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bindedlies/pseuds/bindedlies
Summary: The question lingers at family dinners- who was the better Wonder Woman?
Relationships: Diana & Hippolyta (Wonder Woman)
Kudos: 2





	Better

Her eldest and her never fought, not over her schooling or over her punishments. The first time Diana disobeyed her; she was hanging from a cliff. Diana had screamed for ages before an Amazon was able to find Hippolyta, the only person Diana trusted enough to jump for. Scaling the sides of mountains had never been the Queen's thing, but when Diana began to cry and the rope had been attached- she had scaled. Diana's tears soaking her shoulder as she got lowered the two down, cooing at her the entire way in comfort. 

Then there was the contest, a true stab to Hippolyta's trust and heart. After she had left, Hippolyta stayed in her chambers for weeks. Typically crying with Philippus or eating Diana's favorite sweets. 

Then the dreams came, all of them at once like a brick through her skull at night. Seeing a Wonder Woman killed in multiple ways... Hippolyta held a new contest, and the title was given to a Bana. The Bana died, and so did Diana-- due to Hippolyta's own mistakes when she lowered Diana's powers to help her lose her title. A mother who killed her own daughter took her place when a reincarnated Goddess of Truth Diana told her to. 

Eight years, she was the Wonder Woman until Diana wanted her title back. A selfish child; Hippolyta soon learned why Diana never fought with her-- she gave her everything she wanted. It was six short months of fighting back and forth; two Wonder Womans and no royals. 

Then soon there was one, a sacrifice on Hippolyta's behalf for her own daughter even after the countless number of fights and the words they'll both never be able to take back-- she gave her life for a title that was never hers. 

Even if she was the better Wonder Woman.


End file.
